


Hold My Hand

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [34]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Good Boy Sihtric, Grumpy Finan, Inspired by Music, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Shameless Uhtred, Song: Hold My Hand (Michael Jackson), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 12:  Hold My Hand by Michael Jackson“Hold my hand.”  Uhtred explains.  “Right here.  In front of everyone.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this one! Also come TALK TO US!  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> 

The voices rise above and around them, as does the clattering of mugs and sloshing of thick liquid. Laughter and singing and playful punches. The alehouse is busy tonight. It is busy and boisterous most nights. But the men have just returned from battle, victorious and prosperous, and they are all in high spirits.

Uhtred sits next to Finan, his back to the man as he smiles and laughs at whatever Sihtric has just said. Finan can’t really hear over the noise that drowns everything out. He leans back a bit, tries to catch whatever the boy has said, but he’s laughing now. Finan loves hearing the boy laugh but he’s not sure why this time and he can’t really join in. He returns to his slouch over his cup and he stares at the liquid. Uhtred leans back, pushes into Finan’s space even more, and Finan scoots away, moving farther along the bench, as if trying to give the Lord space.

Uhtred stops and turns, feeling Finan’s absence at once. He expects to find the Irishman gone, not just sitting farther away and drinking from his mug. “Finan?”

Finan sets his cup down and looks at him. “Yes, Lord?”

Uhtred frowns, glancing down at the empty space between them. “Why did you move?” He asks, looking back at the man.

Finan looks back at his mug and picks it up again. “Just giving you your space.” He answers as he puts the cup to his lips. It is a simple answer, the truth. He doesn’t mean anything by moving. He just wishes sometimes Uhtred were a bit more… discrete.

Uhtred frowns still as he watches. He waits until Finan sets the cup down again and then he scoots closer again and practically leans against Finan’s side. “I do not wish for space from you.” He says with a smile.

Finan tries to move again but suddenly Sihtric is on his other side, pressing against him on the bench. The two have him boxed in and Finan’s eyes dart around the room. “Lord…” He starts softly.

Uhtred leans closer still, his lips brushing against Finan’s cheek. Finan attempts to move but only brings himself closer to Sihtric. The boy has his head on Finan’s shoulder, his chin tucked against the Irishman’s neck. Finan can feel the breath against his neck as the younger man breathes. Uhtred lets out a soft chuckle as he watches. Then he holds his hand out to Finan. “Take it.” He commands.

Finan still looks around nervous but it’s not lost on his two companions that he hasn’t actually tried to push them away or get up. If he had, they would let him go without further provocation. Finan drops his gaze to the offer hand and stares at it for a moment. “Lord?” 

“Hold my hand.” Uhtred explains. “Right here. In front of everyone.” When Finan still doesn’t move, Sihtric eagerly leans around Finan to put his hand in Uhtred’s. The Lord smiles and laces his fingers through Sihtric’s. “Good boy. You will be rewarded tonight.”

Sihtric beams at the praise and the promise. His nose wrinkles and he lets out a giggle as his face reddens a bit. Then he returns his head to Finan’s shoulder and resumes leaning against him.

Finan glances sideways at him. “If I do so… will you ease off?”

Uhtred smiles and nods. He enjoys pushing at their Irishman’s boundaries, testing the waters. But he would never press too far. Finan lifts his drink again to take another sip. His other hand he eases off the table and holds it out underneath, well hidden from view. Uhtred takes the offered hand in his and revels in the small victory for a moment. Then he quickly lifts Finan’s hand to his lips and kisses his fingers.

Finan sighs. But, as his two lovers are both quick to notice, he doesn’t pull away.


End file.
